Save the Last Dance for Me
by PriestessYuri
Summary: Oh! I suck on summaries! But it's a great story! )


A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for waiting you guys for such a loooong time! I don't have time to write especially that my mom's planning me to have a boring summer class! darn! Well, I'm sorry again!

Disclaimer:**_I do not own CCS! It's CLAMP's okei!_**

(Instructions)

"Someone speaking"

'Someong thinking'

**(My Words)**

_Actoins_

Chapter One

_The Beginning_

_(At the Forests of Dreams Hotel)_

"Take care you guys!" a short honey light brown haired girl said waving goodbye to her newly wed friends.

"You too, Sakura-chan and Mr. Kinomoto!" a curly light brown haired girl said opening the car door of the car. "Come on now, Yamazaki! We have to be there early or we'll miss the plane!" she shouted at her husband who is pumping the tire of the car. "Yes, my darling! Coming!"

**(A/N: I just hate that lovey-dovey thingy! It's too mushy!)**

After pumping the tire, he stepped in the car and waved goodbye to Sakura and her dad. "See you later, Sakura!" and they drove away.

Sakura smiled then looked up at her father, whose standing next to her. "Well then, I gotta go and clean the hotel rooms." She said stretching her arms and went inside the hotel. Her father followed her inside.

_(Inside)_

Sakura went at her newly wed friends' room. She opened the door and put the bucket and the mop down near the lamp shade. She sweat drop as she saw how messy the room is. "What a mess…" she went at the side of the bed and start cleaning, but then, her eyes widened as she held an plane ticket. "Oh no…" she stood up and ran to her father.

_(At the Living room)_

"Otou-san! I have to go!" Sakura yelled while holding out the ticket in her hands, waving it.

Her father looked up at her, put the newspaper down on the table. "What is it!" he asked.

Sakura stretched her arm and show him the tickets. Her father's eyes widened. "You should give it to them!"

Sakura smiled and ran outside to her car. "Yes Father! I'll come back later!"

And drove away to the airport, leaving her father at the hotel.

_(At the other side of the Airport)_

A messy, chestnut haired guy with amber eyes got out of the train to the waiting area. He stood there as if he is waiting for someone. Then his eyes widened as he saw a black haired guy wearing a formal suit. 'Shoot! They'll see me!' he thought but then saw a lady reading a newspaper in hand. He approached her and said, "Hi. Can I borrow this newspaper for awhile?" the lady smiled at him and handed him the newspaper and walked away, "Thanks, Miss!" he said and covered his face with the newspaper, pretending that he's reading it and slowly walking away.

The men not noticing him ran off except the one with the black hair. He stood there eyeing the guy with the newspaper. He rolled his eyes and shouted, "Xiao Lang!"

The chestnut haired guy stood still and threw the newspaper away from his face and smiled at the black guy and he ran away, "See you later, Mr. Schazar!" waving at him while running.

But then, his planning of running away ruined when a girl accidentally bumped into him. Their belongings flew away, scattered.

_(Sakura's POV)_

I hurriedly ran to the airport but then I accidentally run into a guy with messy chestnut hair. He didn't even mind to say 'Sorry for bumping' or maybe just a simple sorry! He just ran off as if he was after by a bunch of bad guys.

"Are you okay, miss?" I turned around to the black haired guy who is handing me the plane ticket. He looked worried or something. I took the plane ticket and said, "Do you happen to know that man!" I asked.

The black haired guy nod. "I'm sorry miss."

"What are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything to me. Anyway, I really have to go now! Thanks for helping me!" I said and ran off to find my friends.

_(Normal POV)_

Mr. Schazar stood there for awhile. "Are we going to chase him, sir?" the brown haired guy spoke.

He frowned and waved his hand, "No. I'm sure that he'll go to the building."

_(At the other side of the airport)_

"Are you telling me that you left the plane ticket at the hotel!" Chiharu said looking at him, straight in the eyes. "Ooh Yamazaki! How are we going to get the-" she stopped talking as she heard a shout.

"Chiharu-chan! Matte!" Sakura shouted running towards them, panting.

Chiharu's eyes widened, "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Here." She outstretched her hand giving the plane tickets to her. Chiharu felt relieved and hugged her friend, "Thank you, Sakura!"

Yamazaki smiled and pulled the trolley bags as he walked away. "Come on now, honey!"

Chiharu stuck out her tongue at him then looked at Sakura again, "Thanks again, Sakura, well then… goodbye!" she said waving, running towards her husband.

Sakura smiled and waved goodbye. 'Glad that was over!' she thought and walked back to where her car is parked.

As she climbed in her car, she drove back to the hotel.

_RING RING_

Sakura's cell phone rang. She reached for her pocket and answered the phone. "Kinomoto, Sakura speaking."

"**Sakura, it's your father, can you fetch me up at the grocery store?" **her father on the other line said.

With that, Sakura sighed and answered back, "Okay." And drove down to where her father is waiting.

_(With Syaoran/At the Li Corp.)_

Syaoran slowly parked his car at the parking lot near a parked red car. He walked out of his car and walked inside the building to where his father is.

_(Inside the President's Office)_

The door opened and a white haired guy with an eyeglasses turned his head to where the door opened. "Oh, Xiao Lang." he spoke.

While the other brown haired guy frowned and stood up, bending down towards Syaoran's father, "It was a pleasant meeting to you, Sir. Hope that we'll meet again. Goodbye." He said and walking away promptly.

Syaoran smiled and put down his camera bag at the table and then he sat down.

"So, what brings you here?" his father asked looking outside the window. **(A/N: I dunno what will I name his father! Oh, forgive me! o.O)**

"I came here to say something."

"Oh? What is it then?"

"Father, I don't want to be the president here. I want to be… a photographer." Syaoran calmly said, but then, his fists clenched when he saw the face of his father, pure anger.

"What! A photographer!"

"Yes father!"

"No, Xiao Lang! This building is passed by generations to generations, and when I die, you'll be the one who'll own this building next, do you understand?" his father explained.

**(A/N: Mr. Li, I do not understand! What? How bout you guys? Do you understand! Oh! I'm all messed up! Sorry! T.T)**

With what his father said, Syaoran stood up, not agreeing with what his father have told him. "No. I want to choose my own decision! It's my future, not yours!"

"Don't ever shout at me like that, Xiao Lang!" he paused, "I have enough of this nonsense of yours." He said picking up his camera bag and zipped open. "Is this what you want? A photographer?"

_CRACK_

Syaoran's eyes widened of what his father did. "I don't want you to be a simple photographer, Xiao Lang!" his father yelled throwing the broken camera at the wall, leaving a small bump on the wall.

"Shit." Syaoran cursed and walked out of the room, down to where his car is parked. **(A/N: Sorry for the messy argument and the simple bad word! Sorry! I really don't know how to write an argument like this! T.T)**

As Syaoran climbed in his car, he started the engine and drove away from the building.

_(With Sakura/At the Grocery Store)_

Sakura smiled as she spotted her father near the grocery front door, carrying two bags of grocery items. She stopped her car and got out of the car walked towards her father. "What did you buy?" she asked as she took one of the grocery bags.

"Just some ingredients for my cooking" Her father said as they got inside the car.

"Honto ne? What are you going to cook, ne, Otou-san?"

"Just some of you favorites."

"Aah! Arigato!" Sakura yelled in excitement, smiling.

Mr. Fujitaka sweat dropped.

_(With Syaoran)_

"Why did I have to go to that building! Curse it…" Syaoran shouted to himself. He drove away from his father's building, far away.

Suddenly, he stopped the car as a man appeared from no where, he looked like he was hurt or something. **(A/N: The man who is pretending that he was hurt according to the show I watched every night)**

'What now?' Syaoran asked himself and stepped out of his car and walked towards the wounded man. **(A/N: He's just _pretending_!)** "H-help m-me…" the man said clutching Syaoran's black jacket tight.

"This is just my bad luck!" Syaoran cursed to himself helping the wounded man stepped in the car.

'Wow, he fell for it… time for Plan B' the pretending-wounded-man thought as he took a sharp knife in his pocket.

"What happened to you?" Syaoran asked as he stepped on the wheel. **(A/N: I really don't know how to write bout _driving thingy_. So please don't mind it, okei!)**

The PW man (PW stands for pretending-wounded) smiled evilly and aimed the sharp knife to Syaoran.

"What the heck are you doing!" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Stepped out of the car or you'll die."

"What? So you're just pretending earlier!"

"Yes I am…"

Syaoran frowned and punched the guy right on his nose. Blood oozing out from his nose. With that, Syaoran smirked at him.

"DIE!" the PW man shouted and stabbed Syaoran with the sharp knife.

"Ugh…" Syaoran said hurt while clutching his left side of his stomach, wounded badly.

The guy just stared at him, shaking and dropped the knife from his hands. "W-what have I done!" he cursed.

Syaoran stepped out of the car, while the guy drove away, leaving the wounded Syaoran behind.

**(A/N: Syaoran-kun! Oh no! Bad Mr. PW guy! Muahaha! )**

_(With Sakura)_

Sakura yawned as she drove back to their hotel. "Are we there yet, Sakura?" she turned around to where her father is, "No, not yet."

Then, her eyes widened as she saw something and tried to stop the car. "Aaa!" they yelled, praying that they'll be okay.

The car stopped and Sakura looked at her father, "Otou-san, daijobou?" she asked, her father just nod smiling at her. Sakura sighed, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Wait… I'll go check." And Sakura stepped out of the car and shrieked as she saw a wounded guy. "Dad!" she called out helping out the guy in front of her. "Oh Kami! Are you okay?" she asked the guy who is in pain.

"We should go to the hospital immediately! Put him on the car!" her father said.

"Hai!" and do as what he had ordered to her. She slowly put the wounded guy at the back of the driver's seat. **(A/N: I really don't know bout the driving thingy or the car thingy. So don't sue me!) **

Then, they drove back to where the hospital is.

_(At the hospital)_

Nurses and doctors rushed to the wounded patient and immediately brought him at the operating room. Sakura and her dad are so dead worried bout that guy. "I hope he's okay." Sakura muttered, hands at her beating heart, while her father was seating at the nearby benches. "I'm sure that he's okay, Sakura." her father replied hands in his head.

While at the operating room, doctors and nurses were trying there best to let him stay longer in Earth. **(A/N: I don't like this part! T.T)**

For a couple of hours, the doctor and some of his assistants walked out of the operating room. And called out Sakura and her father, "Mr. Kinomoto?"

Fujitaka's eyes fluttered open and looked up at the doctor, "What is it? Is he fine?" He asked.

The doctor nodded. "Good."

"But..." he looked at the sleeping Sakura at the bench, eyes slowly opening. Fujitaka glanced back at him. "But what?"

"...But... he have a severe amnesia. He can't remeber anything. Anyway, he don't have any broken bones or bruises, he can go home tomorrow morning." the doctor said.

"Okay, thanks, doctor."

_(At the Li mansion)_

"OH GOD! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING?"

Aah! Finally! Chapter one is finished! I'm sooo tired! _zZzZz _I gotta go now or my eyes gonna pop out any second! Goodnight you guys!

\\/

Just click that review button! okei!

xXxKeiRixXx


End file.
